selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Selena Quintanilla A Hero
SELENA IS A HERO BECAUSE SHE WAS SO NICE, FRIENDLY, KIND, SWEET, GIVING AND JUST A WONDERFUL PERSON A WONDERFUL FRIEND AND DAUGHTER, SHE WAS JUST A GOOD PERSON THAT HAD A GOOD SPIRIT, THAT LOVED LIFE, PEOPLE AND ANIMALS AND SHE ALSO WAS A HERO BECAUSE OF HER Selena paid $300 to save a rabbit she accidentally ran over in the street, She once saw a little old lady eating by herself and felt sorry for her. Selena paid for the woman's meal and but told the waiter not to let her know" I want you to give her one of those little cakes you give people on their birthdays, Put it in a bag so she could take it home". Marcella felt so proud of her daughter. She was so giving so generous with her love as well as her material wealth. Selena felt it was important to take time to encourage children and young adults to stay in school. She spoke many times in schools about the importance of getting a High School diploma and achieving your goals. Selena loved to go to public middle schools and high schools to talk to the kids about the importance of staying in school, avoiding drugs and alcohol, remaining chaste and pursuing goals. Avoiding drugs and alcohol is the easiest way to avoid a DUI. A DUI arrest is a serious offense and should be handled by an experienced lawyer. In California you could hire a San Jose attorney to assist you with your DUI case and assist you in court. In 1993, Selena gave a free concert for Texas students who drastically improved on their grades, and donated $2,500 to School Programs. She did a public service Video for schools entitled Mi Musica, which was sponsored by Agree Shampoo. In the Video, Selena spoke about Mexican music in America, but left them an important message that staying in school and graduating high school is the most important thing that they will do in their life."Mi Musica - Mexican American Music of Today" Selena was a spokesperson for the D.A.R.E (Drug Abuse Resistance Education) program to keep kids off drug and a Battered Women's Help Hotline. Selena also participated at many Stay In School Jamborees, her last being in March of 1995, just two weeks before her death. She expressed her excitement at the turnout, "It shows that kids want to do something good for themselves... " She was also in the process of organizing a benefit concert for The Boys and Girls Clubs located in the Dallas/Fort Worth area. Her Community Services were honored on April 8, 1994 when the mayor of Houston proclaimed that day Selena Quintanilla Day. Selena was definitely not a normal artist, who was only preoccupied with her success. She really cared for people and that's why people cared so much for her and Once Selena was late for an 8:00 pm. gig at the Tejano Rodeo in Dallas because her plane was delayed by a snowstorm. When she showed up at 10:00 instead of canceling like many stars would do she walked out on stage apologizing heavily and then sang and danced all night so her fans wouldn't feel short changed.